


All Fun and Games

by Daisyishedwig



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bad Dirty Talk, Crying, Dirty Talk, Insecurity, M/M, Past Infidelity, Roleplay, Smut, so much agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: The roleplay was fun… until it wasn’t





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> So tacogrande made a video and in it she made a joke about how the whole Klaine breakup/Blainofsky thing is some really long drawn out roleplay and of course my blangster brain had to make something funny sad, so here you go, I wrote this in like a half and hour and it’s unbetad, but I hope you like it.

It had started out as a silly idea. A roleplay. Where they broke up, but they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Constantly falling back into each others arms, for frantic, dirty, and sometimes sad or angry, but always super hot sex. And it. was. amazing.

The first couple times they acted it out it was some of the best sex they ever had. Sure, Blaine hated the idea of breaking up, but the feeling that no matter what they could never stay apart for long, that their hearts tugged and pulled until they were landed back in bed, curled together like puzzle pieces. That was what he loved.

And then Kurt suggested they up the ante, make it bigger. He suggested Blaine have a fake boyfriend. Someone he was trying to move on with even though he knew it would never work because he would never be Kurt.

Blaine wasn’t sure how he felt about the new addition to the fantasy, even though another person would not be involved at all, it still seemed weird. Kurt wanted him to pretend to cheat on someone with him? Kurt wanted to pretend to be the other man?

And then suggesting the boyfriend be Dave Karofsky? Blaine was utterly perplexed as to where these crazy ideas were coming from.

“It’s supposed to be outlandish, Blaine,” Kurt said, “because I know never in a million years would you even think of being with someone else again, let alone that person be Karofsky.”

So Blaine went with it. And once again it was easy and fun, Blaine just pretended the fake boyfriend wasn’t apart of the fantasy, that was for Kurt, not him, so he could ignore that tidbit. Until the fourth time they did the roleplay.

“You like that, baby,” Kurt whispered as he fucked slowly into Blaine, his cock sliding across Blaine’s prostate on every stroke.

Blaine moaned, pressing his head into the pillow as his hands scrabbled for purchase on Kurt’s back, nails digging into the porcelain skin.

“Dave could never fuck you like this, could he?” Kurt mumbled before sinking his teeth into his shoulder and Blaine’s blood ran cold. “Because he isn’t me? You were made to be fucked by me, weren’t you? And no one else.”

Blaine nodded, turning his head to the side.

He felt Kurt smiling against his shoulder, kissing away the sting of his bite, “Because you’re mine, Blaine,” he continued and Blaine started to relax again, hoping that the talk of his “boyfriend” was over. “My dirty. little. whore.” Kurt punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

Blaine felt sick. That was so much worse. He didn’t realize he’d started to cry until a sob bubbled out of his throat and Kurt froze above him.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, face drawn with worry.

Once he started he couldn’t stop, face crumpling and tears streaming down his face as his breath came in sharp hiccupping sobs. Kurt scrambled backward, pulling out carefully and kneeling beside Blaine, hands making aborted attempts to touch him because he didn’t know what was wrong.

“Blaine, baby, did I hurt you?”

Blaine just cried harder, curling into a ball on his side.

“Blaine, please,” Kurt finally put his hand on his shoulder, slightly relieved when Blaine didn’t pull away even though he kept crying. “Baby, you’re scaring me,” he pleaded.

Blaine tried to pull himself together but every time he felt himself starting to calm down the sound of Kurt calling him a whore invaded his thoughts and he broke again. Is that what Kurt really thought of him? Did he think he was just a desperate to be fucked? And the only reason he was with Kurt was because he’s the best he’s had? How long had he thought like that?

Kurt slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside Blaine, wrapping and arm gently around his waist. He kissed the back of Blaine’s neck gently, hand dancing patterns across his stomach as he did his best to soothe him.

“I love you,” Blaine finally choked out.

Kurt brow furrowed but he nodded slowly, “I know,” he whispered back, “I love you too.”

“No,” Blaine mumbled, “I  _love_ you.”

“Baby, I still don’t know what’s wrong.”

“That’s what the roleplay is about, right?” Blaine’s voice was shaky and scared, “we always end up back together because we love each other… because we’re soulmates. Not… it’s not about just getting a good fuck, right? You don’t think our relationship is only about sex, do you?”

Kurt’s stomach dropped when he realized the problem. “This is about me calling you a whore isn’t it?”

Blaine let out a quivering breath, “Yes… and no.”

“The boyfriend thing too?” he guessed and Blaine nodded.

“It… it makes me feel dirty, like all I’m good for is sex, like all you want from me is sex. And I don’t like it. I don’t know what it is about the idea of me having a boyfriend you like, but the idea of cheating on him, even with you, makes me feel sick. Because I’ve done that, and it hurt you, and I don’t know why you want to picture me doing that to someone else… and it scares me that you’d think I’d do it again.”

Kurt licked his lips slowly, thinking. “I think it was the idea of winning,” he said quietly, “winning you back even though you were with someone else. Knowing you’ll always be mine. I think that’s what I liked… not necessarily the idea of you cheating on someone, but of you always choosing me.”

Blaine nodded, “But why would you call me a  _whore_?”

“It just sort of came out, a heat of the moment kind of a thing, I really didn’t mean it, Blaine, I promise.”

Blaine sniffled, rolling over to burrow into Kurt’s chest. He didn’t respond and Kurt wasn’t sure if Blaine believed him or not, but he was going to do everything he could to make sure he did, one day.


End file.
